1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus or system.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional system for causing an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) element to display a communication mode on a displaying means is known as a typical data communication system.
However, it is impossible to determine a remaining image send time in a conventional data communication system. If original sheets are set in and sequentially sent by the data communication system, the remaining send time may be roughly estimated by the number of remaining pages. However, if image data stored in a memory is automatically simultaneously sent to a plurality of destinations, the sender or operator cannot determine the remaining image sent time.
In view of the above, the operator who has an original to be sent may return from the location of the data communication system to his seat since the system is sending another original although sending of this other original will finish within one minute. The operator who has an original to be sent next may have to wait near the data communication system for a long period of time. In this manner, the data communication system cannot be always used conveniently.